Always
by daily-chan
Summary: On an rainy evening Sora gets attacked by Heartless and gets hurt, Roxas goes to help him. First Kingdom Hearts fic. Pairing Roxas x Sora.


ALWAYS

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, just a huge fan girl.

Warning: this fic is a slight Yaoi pairing. This means boy x boy/ gay/ shounen ai. If you don't like it then don't read it.

Special thanks to Jennamarie for Beta-reading this fic and pointing errors out to me. Jenna you rock!

Dedicated to Jenna and Ralisa for being such great and helpful friends

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rain poured down on the streets of Twilight Town and thunder clapped through the sky. A blond figure rested his head against the window as he looked outside.

He saw figures runninag past his house in a hurry to get out of the rain, but none of them was the one he was waiting for.

Sighing, Roxas leaned against the window further, trying to see more clearly into the darkness outside.

It wasn't like the brunette to be so late without letting him know something and it worried Roxas. More then he wanted to admit.

Shaking his head he shook his head. "Come on Sora, what's taking you so long?"

He pressed against the window harder in the hope of catching a glimpse of the brunette somewhere.

Finally after what seemed like hours he spotted a small dark figure that came running towards his house, using a paper to try and hide from the rain.

But as Roxas moved to go and open the door for him, the figure suddenly turned left, disappearing quickly into the shadows.

He sat back against the window disappointed and frowned when an odd lightning struck, momentarily lifting the darkness from the streets.

"That's odd…" Blinking he cursed loudly when he suddenly spotted some black creepy moving figures down the street.

He grabbed his jacket and ran out into the pouring rain, suddenly having a fairly good idea what was keeping the brunette away so long.

He lifted his cap up over his hair so he would blend in with the darkness easier in his black clothing and approached the creatures, positively confirming their identity as Heartless.

Growling under his breath he called out his keyblades and quickly slashed them.

He turned around with a triumphant smirk that quickly dropped as he saw thousands of Heartless at the train station.

He spotted a small dark figure hacking in on them with fierce full determination and quickly attacked too, trying to reach the figure as quickly as possible.

"Sora!" Roxas turned as he slashed one of the Heartless, trying to see clearly through the heavy rainfall. He could vaguely make out the other boy as he fought on a slight distance away from him.

When the brunette didn't react Roxas muttered soft unrepeatable words under his breath and quickened his pace.

"Damn Heartless, won't you just die!"

Turning to that voice Roxas suddenly saw a blue haired familiar face appear out of nowhere.

"Riku!" The boy turned to him, clearly happy to see him.

"Roxas, get to Sora!" Irritated the blond growled. "What do you think I've been trying to do all this time!"

"NOW ROXAS!" Riku's voice was filled with panic and fear that worried him. He turned again while blocking an attack of some flying Heartless and slashing several others. His eyes scanned around for a familiar brown spiked head and gasped as he realized he couldn't find him.

He screamed out in anger and hacked into the countless Heartless with renewed strength as he forced his way towards the place he had last seen the keyblade wielder.

As he finally reached it he noticed that no new Heartless appeared and that the ones still there were quickly loosing huge amounts.

But Roxas couldn't care less about the Heartless at that moment, as he looked around again for his other. Still unable to find him he cried out Sora's name in fear as he fell to his knees, tears mixing in with the pouring rain as they left his eyes.

Heartless came up to him and wearily he looked up to them, unable to move suddenly.

One Heartless reached out a claw to him, but he couldn't find himself able to care what happened to him anymore, not without Sora there.

His keyblades disappeared and he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to hit him but nothing came as a familiar voice cried out.

"FIRAGA!" Fire surrounded Roxas and burned the Heartless as something longer then a Heartless but still black jumped in front of him.

Looking up immediately Roxas cried out in joy as he saw Sora standing there.

"Sora" He breathed out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Get up, we're not finished yet!" Looking to both sides of the keyblade wielder he gasped. "Donald, Goofy!"

The small Magician nodded as he acknowledged his presence before he ran forward to slash the remaining Heartless.

Goofy remained behind where he was and Roxas could see that the tall Captain of the Royal Knights was holding onto Sora's arm steadily and tightly.

It was only then that Roxas realized that the brunette was scratched and bleeding badly, he was also shaking but he was still standing even though Roxas suspected it had more to do with Goofy's iron grip on him then with his own two feet.

Sora moved to start fighting as well when Goofy pulled him back. "Don't. Ya'd only hurt ya self further. Stay with Roxas over here and let us handle those Heartless."

Sora opened his mouth to argue with Goofy when he lost his balance and Goofy took that opportunity to thrust the boy towards Roxas who quickly stood up and took hold of him.

"Sora…."

"Let me go Roxas, I need to help them."

Shaking his head Roxas looked at him. "You stay here with me, they can handle their own."

"No…I…I…" The brunette's body went mostly limp in his arms and Roxas kneeled down so Sora was sitting on his legs while his head was against Roxas' s chest. As he called out his keyblade again he could feel Sora trying to get up but he held him tightly to his chest so he couldn't move. He held the keyblade in front of him, just in case a Heartless tried to slip through the defensive wall the two in front of him had formed.

Riku quickly joined them and make an unbreakable wall that surrounded them and would keep them save from any attacks.

Quicker then Roxas had thought the three finished off the remaining Heartless and Riku turned towards him. "Roxas, is Sora capable on walking?"

Quickly looking down Roxas saw that Sora was half conscious, but that was about all that could be said about him. He didn't bother to reply to Riku as he lifted the brunette into his arms bridal style without any trouble.

It still surprised him how light he was, even with all that he ate. Without speaking he started walking towards his house and could see that the other three followed him without questions.

Donald moved to walk next to him and looked at Sora's still form. As Roxas followed his gaze he could see that he had lost consciousness.

Donald shifted and used cure on the boy but it didn't seem to help much. "I tried it several times, but I couldn't heal him." His voice was soft and quiet and it was hard to understand him even though Roxas was less then a foot away from him.

Roxas nodded and watched as Riku opened the door of his house and let him pass as he walked straight to the bedroom upstairs.

He carefully laid Sora down and watched as Riku grabbed clean warm water and some towels while Goofy took Sora's upper clothes off.

Riku cleaned the wounds and let the dark blood run so that the dirt and other filth would get out of them till the blood turned a bright red color and then bandaged them.

Sora didn't make a sound during the cleaning process or when Roxas dried him off a bit and put him a clean shirt on. He covered him with a blanket till his neck and unconsciously placed a kiss on his forehead, making Riku smirk.

Roxas blushed as he realized what he had done but didn't react as he sat down on the bed and looked at them. "What happened?"

Riku sighed. "Heartless were already attacking him when we came in with the train so we went to help him."

Roxas nodded. "How did those Heartless get in here, it's been ages since we've seen any of them."

Riku growled something under his breath before he spoke out loud. "They must have been hiding here already when we locked the keyhole two years ago."

Roxas nodded again and was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "What happened to Sora? One moment he was fighting, the next he was gone."

Donald frowned. "Those darn Heartless were passing us like we weren't even there and ran up to him. They attacked from behind; he never stood a chance of protecting himself when so many Heartless jumped him. I thought he was a goner since neither me or Goofy could reach him but then a bright light came out of the keyblade and the Heartless were destroyed all of the sudden."

"Leavin' Sora all wounded up like that." Goofy added as he nodded his head.

Roxas let out a long breath as he looked at the sleeping boy in the bed. "Okay." He nodded again as he saw Riku stand up.

Blinking he stood up as well as both Goofy and Donald followed Riku's example. "Where are you going?"

"Make sure Kairi, Namine and King Mickey are alright." Riku answered. "If Sora gets worse just call and we'll be back…right now I think it's best if you stay with him."

Roxas nodded and watched as they left. Both Donald and Riku turned around and pointed their hands to the wall of the house and muttered something.

Feeling the familiarity of when Sora used magic he knew they had placed a protecting barrier around the house. Smiling slightly, he turned back to Sora and sighed as he sat down on the bed again.

He took Sora's hand in his own and stroked it as he looked at him.

It took a long time but finally Roxas could see Sora stir and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Roxas?" The brunette blinked a few times with his eyes confused. "What happened, where…" He trailed of, as his memory seemed to catch up with him. His blue eyes widened as he sat up quickly, grimacing as he did. "Where are Riku, Donald and Goofy? Are they all right? What happened to the Heartless?"

Roxas chuckled at the amount of questions Sora threw at him and stood up to grab a glass of water as Sora started coughing due to his speeded talking.

"Here drink this. Riku, Donald and Goofy are fine. They went to check upon Kairi, Namine and King Mickey. The Heartless are all defeated and before you ask, Riku thinks they were already here when you closed the keyhole two years ago."

Sora nodded as he drank a bit of water, causing some of it to fall from his chin causing Roxas to smile.

"Are you alright?"

The question came out slowly and big blue eyes looked at him from over the edge of the cup of water. Roxas smiled again and nodded as he sat back down.

"I'm fine, you should worry more about yourself. You're the one that almost lost his heart."

Sora frowned as he shook his heart. "I don't think so, it wasn't my heart they were after. If they wanted it they would have easily gotten it after I was down but they only bit and scratched me."

Roxas frowned as well. "That's odd. Maybe they were confused at how to take a heart without Maleficent there to guide them."

Sora chuckled before he grimaced again and Roxas stood up again. "You should rest up so you can heal easily. Donald couldn't cure you."

Sora frowned before he nodded slowly but grabbed Roxas' arm as he attempted to leave. Confused he turned back to the brunette who wore a red tint on his cheeks that showed that he was embarrassed. "Can…can you stay?"

Roxas' eyes widened slightly before he smiled and nodded. He crawled under the blankets beside Sora as he felt Sora's head against his chest.

Smiling he laid down flat as he cuddled against him and laid his arm around his chest. Pressing a kiss to Sora's forehead a grinned as the other buried an obliviously heated face in his clothed chest.

He grimaced before he carefully shoved a confused Sora off and took out his pants so only his boxers and t-shirt remained before he laid back down. Looking at Sora's confused face he smiled. "It was in the way."

He pulled Sora back into his earlier position and cuddled close to him as the brunette looked up at him. "Roxas?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"Thank you." The boy blushed and Roxas smiled again. He leaned forward again and let his lips touch Sora's lightly. Sora's eyes closed immediately as he deepened the kiss and Roxas pulled him even closer to himself.

When breath became a problem Roxas let go of Sora's lips but didn't move away as he looked down on the flushed face before him. He chuckled and kissed Sora again lightly before he laid his head on top of Sora's as the other laid his head back on his chest.

He could feel Sora's heartbeat slow down to a steady and even beat, indicating he had fallen asleep and Roxas smiled as he stroke Sora's hair till he too fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning

Roxas yawned as he kept his eyes closed. He knew it was still early and he didn't feel like waking up yet. He could feel the heat of another body in his bed and pulled himself close to it as he buried his face in his neck, taking the familiar sense of Sora in.

Sora…

He opened his eyes quickly and moved into a sitting position as he looked down to the boy next to him.

The brunette was still asleep and for a moment Roxas thought it had all been a dream when he spotted the bandages under the hem of Sora's shirt.

Feeling anger build within him he clenched his fists to stop himself from shaking. Why couldn't those darn Heartless leave them alone? Why had they attacked Sora yesterday?

"Roxas? What's wrong?"

He blinked as he looked down at the sleepy voice that had spoken.

"Nothing's wrong Sora, go back to sleep."

The brunette grimaced as he moved into a sitting position and leaned against the window frame as he looked at Roxas. "Something's wrong. I can feel it."

Roxas shrugged. "You sure you're not an empath Sora?"

Sora smiled slightly. "No, you're changing the subject."

"Am not."

"Roxas."

Sighing Roxas sat down beside Sora and looked at him.

"It's just…. There are a lot of questions going through my mind that I can't answer."

"Well, if you share them I might be able to help you with an answer."

Sora coughed, as he trusted more of his weight to the window. His blue eyes seemed to look through Roxas and the blond couldn't help but to smile.

"What are you smiling for?"

"How you always seem to be able to read my feelings, my thoughts."

Sora smiled too. "You do the same thing with me."

This caused Roxas to laugh as he nodded. "Maybe it's because we are suppose to be one."

"Kind of hard to love and hug you if you're resting inside of me right?"

To prove his point Sora leaned against him and laid his head on his shoulder. Roxas could feel the heat coming from his body but still Sora crawled closer against him.

"Are you cold?"

A simple nod was the answer and frowning Roxas moved his hand over Sora's forehead. "You're really hot."

"Why thank you." Sora chuckled slightly as Roxas' cheeks colored.

"I meant in the you have a fever way hot…. But…. You are kind of really hot too." He added with a blush as he saw Sora glare at him that changed into a chuckle before he coughed again.

"Right, under the blankets with you. You probably have gotten a cold from being in the rain for so long yesterday without a proper jacket."

As he maneuvered the brunette onto the bed and into the blankets he pouted. "Isn't my fault those darn Heartless decided to attack me while I was simply waiting for the train to come."

Roxas leaned back as he looked at Sora. "Why did they attack when they did."

"What do you mean?" Frowning Sora looked at him.

"Well…it's been two years since the keyhole has been locked. If what Riku said is right and those Heartless were already here all this time then…why?"

"Why what?" Sora still looked at him with watery eyes as he shivered and pulled the blanket up further.

"Why did they wait so long with attacking? Why didn't they attack us earlier when it was just the two of us? Why didn't they try to take you're heart but did attack you?"

"You really gave this a serious thought didn't you?" Sora tried to sit up again but Roxas stopped him by moving to sit next to him and letting the boy rest his head against his shoulder as he wrapped the blanket around both of them.

"It frightens me Sora. What were they doing here, what were they waiting for?" Roxas looked down at Sora to see him look out of the window thoughtfully.

After a while Sora blinked with his eyes and looked towards the place where Roxas had dumped his keyblade earlier.

"It's the keyblade. I think they wanted to attack only the keyblade wielder. And when we were together they couldn't figure out which one of us was truly it, not knowing both of us are wielders."

He coughed before he looked at Roxas. "Yesterday was the first time since we've been here that I gone out on my own to pick up our friends from the train station."

Roxas nodded. "They felt the power of the keyblade wielder and it was solitarily so they moved. But I thought Heartless weren't capable of planning attacks, they just always appeared at the most impossible moment."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, but these Heartless were marked. It can be that Maleficent ordered those Heartless to stay low and attack when they felt I was alone. That way she might have thought they would have more chance to succeed in taking my heart because of their number. I couldn't take them on by myself, there were just so many. When I felt like I couldn't hang on anymore…"

"Donald, Riku and Goofy appeared. But according to Donald they ignored them even though they attacked them. They just went straight for you. So you're theory could be right. Only question remaining is…Why didn't they take you're heart when they could?"

"I don't know."

"We do."

Both boys looked up as they saw several people standing by the door. "Riku, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey."

Sora moved to stand up but Roxas pulled him carefully down again. "You're staying right where you are. In case you have forgotten you're injured and sick."

Sora looked at Roxas before he sighed and lay back down. "Bummer. Hey, how are Kairi and Namine?"

Riku smiled. "The girls are fine. They couldn't fit into the gummi ship, which they complained about greatly, but I had to wish you the best and get well soon. Oh that reminds me Roxas, Namine wants you to drop in very soon so she can sketch you and Sora."

Both boy signed as Sora tried to get up again, only to be pushed back this time by Riku.

"Ya should be resting so ya'll get better Sora." Goofy grabbed a chair and sat down near the bed as he looked at Riku and Donald who did the same. King Mickey walked to the bed and jumped on it and took Sora's pulse as he felt it.

He used his other hand to take Roxas' pulse and felt that one too and nodded. "As I expected."

Frowning both boys looked at each other before they looked at the King again. "What do you mean?"

King Mickey looked at them. "May I test something?" When they both nodded the King took Roxas to the other side of the room and nodded to Riku.

Goofy and Donald moved towards Sora and stood on either side of him.

"Now, Roxas call you're keyblade."

Roxas frowned as he called on his keyblade and waited for Sora to do the same thing.

The brunette was being helped up by Goofy who sat on the bed next to him. "Not you Sora."

Sora looked at King Mickey confused but didn't make a sound that indicated he didn't understand what was going on.

"Alright, Riku call a Heartless."

The blue haired boy nodded and a Heartless appeared in front of them that immediately moved towards Sora. Roxas let out a frightened scream and moved forwards to protect the injured boy, as he didn't move a muscle and neither Goofy or Donald seemed to react either.

It already had his hands reached out towards Sora's chest when it suddenly stopped. It turned and looked towards Roxas.

The blond could clearly see the hesitation within the movements of the Heartless as Donald finally slashed it.

Letting his keyblade slide down and disappear Roxas looked at Sora confused. The brunette had a thoughtful look on his face as he suddenly nodded.

"Of course. It's our hearts."

"Huh?" Roxas looked at him even more confused. "What's with our hearts?"

"What Sora's thinking is correct. Back when he was fighting Heartless Leon told him he would always be haunted as long as he was the wielder of the keyblade. The Heartless could feel the power in Sora's heart and found him that way."

King Mickey sat down next to Riku as he spoke again. "But two years ago something happened that changed that. Actually Kairi and Namine made that something happen."

"They combined their powers to split Sora's heart into two when Sora begged them to so he could prevent you from disappearing forever."

Roxas looked at Riku with the same confused look for a moment before it began to drawn to him. "By splitting Sora's heart into two they created two separate hearts. But even though we both have our own hearts we are still connected because our hearts used to be one."

"Making the Heartless stop attacking because you two are always together. They probably got orders to attack only the wielder of the keyblade. But when you two are together they can't feel who is the real keyblade wielder, not being able to understand that you both share the same heart."

Donald nodded as he spoke and looked at Sora.

"So…when I went to pick up you guys from the station they could finally feel only one heart and took their chance. The moment they would have been able to take my heart you suddenly appeared and they got confused."

"When I thought you had died I became desperate and called you're name." Roxas said.

"Making the keyblade react on you're desperation and protected me against the Heartless."

Sora looked up to King Mickey who nodded. "Yes, exactly."

Roxas shook his head as he sat down on the bed. "There is still one thing that doesn't make sense to me. Why couldn't Donald heal Sora?"

"I was wondering that too you're Majesty." Donald looked at King Mickey who frowned and moved towards Sora again.

"Can you try it again?" He grimaced as Donald deafened them all as he screamed Cure. But nothing happened other then everyone holding his ears with a pained expression.

"Did you really have to yell so hard Donald?" Roxas rubbed his ears as Sora and Goofy chuckled.

"Why doesn't the magic work you're Majesty?" Sora asked.

King Mickey didn't seem to hear him as he took out a thin knife from out of his clothes. Riku held out his hand and King Mickey made a thin cut in it. Riku didn't make a sound or a face when he did but it made Roxas and Sora both gasp.

" What are you doing?" Roxas had to prevent himself from screaming as he looked at the cut.

"I'm trying to find something out. Donald can you try Cure on Riku?" Donald did as he was told and immediately the wound closed, not even leaving a red spot.

"So…there is nothing wrong with Donald's magic, then why can't he heal Sora?" Riku said as he examined his hand.

"Maybe there are just some wounds that can't be healed by Magic." Sora said quietly as he looked at Roxas who nodded. "Yeah I think you're right."

"Maybe." King Mickey smiled. "Anyway, I really have to get back to the castle before Minnie will get worried again."

He turned to Sora. "Sora, I wish you well and hope to see you soon at the castle. Till then I bid you farewell."

Donald and Goofy immediately jumped up and embraced a chuckling Sora. "Take care of yaself will ya."

"Next time we see you, you better be in perfect health again."

Donald glared at his young friend before he and Goofy joined King Mickey at the door.

Riku stood up as well and walked calmly over to Sora and sat down on the bed.

Roxas cleared his throat as he moved away from the bed to give the two friends some privacy.

Riku didn't even seem to notice him as he leaned closer to Sora and tucked him in with the blanket that had been lying aside. He moved the hair out of Sora's face and smiled.

"Now you got to promise me one thing Sora."

Sora had just looked at him as he had tucked him in but looked up into his eyes now. "What is it?"

"Promise me you'll rest. After all the time you used while we were working on our raft with being lazy this shouldn't be a promise that's hard to keep. Promise me to stay in bed till Roxas tells you it's alright to come out."

Sora's eyes grew huge for a moment before he shook his head violently. "But Riku, if you give Roxas his will he'll never let me leave the bed. And I don't mean just till these wounds are healed. He'll keep me in here forever!"

Roxas who was by the door now clearly heard Sora's loud voice and turned brightly red as

Donald smirked and Goofy giggled. He turned around quickly. "That's not true…I'd let you out to go to the bathroom and shower…" He muttered softly.

Everyone laughed as Riku shook his head. "Keep you're love life to yourself will you? Alright, then promise me to stay in bed until you're wounds are healed."

"I promise Riku." Sora's expression was serious as he looked at Riku.

"Good. Now rest little brother." He placed a kiss on Sora's forehead and stood up again.

Turning he motioned Roxas to come closer and lowered his voice so Sora couldn't hear them. "As for you Roxas. I want you to take care of him."

"Like I wouldn't if you didn't ask." He glared at the blue haired teenager.

Riku smirked. "I know that. Just…keep him safe. He's strong, probably stronger then any of us but he doesn't always look out for himself. Keep him safe for me."

Roxas looked up at Riku and nodded. "Always."

Riku nodded too before he joined the others as they said their last goodbyes and left.

Roxas joined Sora on the bed as they waved their friends out and Sora snuggled close to Roxas who had joined him under the blankets.

He yawned and Roxas smiled. "Sleep a bit Sora. I'll stay right here with you."

Sora slowly nodded.

They were quiet for a while and Roxas could feel Sora's heartbeat slowly slow down into an even pace, indicating that he was falling asleep.

"Roxas?" His voice was full of sleep and barely hearable to Roxas.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Blinking slightly Roxas looked down at Sora. He didn't know what he had expected the brunette to say but he hadn't expected that. His face broke down into a gentle smile as he kissed Sora's forehead. "I love you too."

"Always?"

"Always Sora."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Always."

He could feel a relieved sigh come from the boy as he finally fell into a comfortable sleep.

Roxas placed a kiss in his hair as he smiled down at the sleeping boy. "I'll love you for much longer than always, angel. And I will always be here with you."

He cuddled closer to his love and quickly joined him in the land of dreams…

The end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, I'm not sure where this came from. It's a fic that kept bothering me to make me write it.

I learned about the heaven that's Kingdom Hearts about three months ago and I just loved Roxas and Sora from the first time I saw them and I think they would make a great coupling.

I hope you liked it, if you did, then please leave a review so I can build new idea's for fics and work more on my English that isn't flawless at all.

Besides I just love them!

Please review and till the next time!


End file.
